We Are Capitalia - History Lesson
by JetfireSkyfire
Summary: Thanks to unknown circumstances, the capitals find themselves somewhere in the past and can't find a way back. Thankfully, they have friends and family in the present who can help them out of their situation.


The capitals were spending the night at Edinburgh Castle with Edinburgh and his big brother, Scotland. Currently, the blond Scotsman was in the kitchen getting something to eat. They were going to be watching a documentary on the once great power known as Pictland. Once Edinburgh found what he wanted, he joined the others. "Ok, are we ready?" Edinburgh asked. Some responded with a yes while others nodded. "Then let's watch." Sitting down, Edinburgh pushed the play button on the remote and the documentary started. All capitals were fascinated with it, especially the Scotsman. Part of the reason was that this was one of his ancestors that he was learning about. When the documentary was over, it was dark out and the capitals didn't want to travel home in the dark. "Spend te night then," Edinburgh said. "There's plenty of rooms in te castle."

"Are you sure? We don't want to intrude," Kiev said. "A donnae mind. Am sure big brother wouldnae mind," Edinburgh said. "Wouldnae mind whit?" Asked an auburn haired Scotsman. The blond looked at the other. "If te other capitals spent te night here," Edinburgh said. "Och, aye. Go ahead. Plenty o' room here," Scotland said. Smiles crossed the capital's faces, as well as Blair, despite the fact that he has schizoid personality disorder. Edinburgh then guided the other capitals to a separate room one or two would be sleeping in. "Excuse me, do you know where the bathroom is?" Kabul asked when he was in his room. "Aye, down te hall and tae yer right," Edinburgh said. The Afghani male nodded. "Thank you." When Edinburgh left, Kabul went to go to the bathroom. When he reached the end of the hall, he looked to his left and saw a figure he hadn't seen earlier. "Are you lost miss?" He asked and approached her. He noted she has long, black hair and blue eyes. She was also staring at a painting. The female turned and looked at him to reveal that half of her face, neck, and the skin of her shoulder is missing. That made Kabul jump a mile. "Where is my son?" She asked. "Wh-who is your son?" Kabul asked and backed up. Instead of answering, she just repeated her question. "Where is my son?" At that, the Afghani male took off running down the hall he came from. Her voice followed him down the hall. "Have you seen my son? Where is he?" Soon, Kabul came across a door and went into it. As soon as he calmed down and stopped panting, he stood straight and looked around. "Wow," he said when he saw his surroundings. This place didn't look like the castle he was just in. "This place is amazing!" After walking a while, he came across other capitals. "You guys are here as well?" He asked. The others look at him.

"Oh, Kabul's here," Königsberg said. "Where are we?" Kiev asked. "Stockholm and I can check it out from above," Amsterdam said. "Do it," Minsk said. The Dutch male and Swede female used magic to create wings on their back before they took off into the sky. When they were high enough, they looked down and saw where the capitals had suddenly ended up. Both capitals descended to the ground and when they touched down, Edinburgh and Cardiff went up to them. "Where are we?" The Welsh female asked. "We appear to be in Scotland," Stockholm said. "But before buildings and all that." "But how?" Cardiff asked. "Enough talking," Washington, DC, said. "Let's just figure out how we can get out of this time." The capitals nod and start walking in a direction, led by Edinburgh. It didn't take long for the capitals to reach a forest. However, it was in the forest that they heard voices. "Quick, in the trees!" Edinburgh whispered harshly. All the capitals scrambled into the trees. The blond Scotsman looked down from his position on the tree and soon felt his throat tighten. Why did he agree to do this if he's afraid of heights? A group of males wearing ancient clothing walked underneath the capitals. One of them stopped and glanced up. Brown hair and familiar green eyes. For some reason, Edinburgh felt like the guy was looking directly at him. The guy said something to the group in a language that is unknown to the capitals. Very slowly, he drew an arrow and placed it in a bow, aiming it up. He drew it back and launched the arrow. The target struck was a certain Scotsman, who was hit in the shoulder. Because of this, Edinburgh fell out of the tree. Three females wanted to call his name, but stayed silent because they didn't want to get caught. The unknown male went to Edinburgh and looked down at him. Edinburgh looked up at him with the same green eyes looking at him.

"Halò," Edinburgh said. "Dè an t-ainm a th'oirbh?" The other's eyes widened. That sounded a lot like his language. "Coinneach Agnew," he said. Edinburgh soon sat up, arrow still in his shoulder. "Is mise Blair Burns," the Scotsman said. "Tha mi à Dùn Èideann." "Dùn Èideann?" Coinneach asked. He then used magic to remove the arrow from Edinburgh's shoulder and patched up his wound. "What is Dùn Èideann exactly?" Edinburgh blinked and looked at Coinneach. Had that just happened? "Scottish Gaelic for Edinburgh," Edinburgh told. "Is where A represent." He then stood up. Coinneach was about a foot (in American terms) taller than the Scotsman. "Why are you and your friends here?" Coinneach asked in a loud enough for the others to hear. Seeing as there wasn't really any other choice, the capitals climbed down from the trees one by one. Coinneach glanced at the others. "Seems you have a lot of friends." "Three o' them are family," Edinburgh told. Cardiff went to Edinburgh.

"Are you ok big brother?" She asked. "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." "How did ya know we were t'ere?" Dublin asked and stood by her Scottish uncle. "I can tell when others of my kind are anywhere," Coinneach informed. "What do you mean by t'at?" Belfast asked. "They call me Pictland, sometimes Caledonia." Several eyes widened when he said that. The Pictish male looked at Belfast and Dublin. "The accent of you two is similar to my big brother, Hibernia. He lives overseas on the island nearby. He actually had a child recently with the woman who lives south from here." When Pictland went to join the group he came with, the capitals joined him. "What's his name?" Luxembourg City asked. "From what I hear, his name is Dillon." Oh how Dublin wanted to say something about that, but she didn't because who knew if it would mess up the timeline. "Oh, and word of the wise, you might not want to wear that skirt Blair," Pictland said. "It makes you look like a girl." Edinburgh gave Pictland a look. "It's a fookin' kilt ye jackass."

* * *

Apparently the capitals couldn't find a way to get back to their time and so they spent a few years in this time with Pictland. The Pictish male looked over his shoulder when he felt something. "What's up?" Vienna said. "My brother's here," Pictland said. "Let's go meet him," Moscow said. "No, you guys stay here. I'll go meet him and bring him here," Pictland said. With that, the Pictish male climbed onto his horse and rode off to meet his brother. "Are we really going to spend the rest of our lives here with this guy?" Königsberg asked. "Nae," Edinburgh said. "We ha'e tae find a way back." Their families were probably worried sick about them. After what seemed like forever, Pictland came riding back, someone else riding on a horse next to him. There was a ginger boy on the horse with the other guy. Once close enough, Pictland dismounted the horse and tied the lead to a tree. He went to the other and took the boy off the horse, holding him close. When the boy was off, the other male climbed off the horse and tied him next to Pictland's horse. The two males went to where the capitals are. At that, the capitals look at them. "Ok guys, this is my brother Roane and his son Dillon." Dublin and Belfast got up and went to Pictland and Hibernia. "Oh my gosh! He's so cute!" Dublin said when she saw Dillon. The boy smiled and giggled. He reached his hands out to the auburn haired female and made the grabby hands. As soon as that happened, Dublin gushed over him and took him from Pictland. Almost immediately, Dillon rubbed his cheek against hers. "He sure seems to have taken a liking to you," Hibernia said. "Normally he doesn't do that to someone he just met."

* * *

Scotland went around the castle, trying to wake up the capitals. Nothing seemed to be working so far. When he saw Edinburgh, he noticed a bit of blood on his shoulder. "What te hell is going on? They should be up by now!" All of a sudden, the Scotsman got an idea. He would call in any personification that knew magic so they could go into the dream world and try to bring them back. First he would put the capitals in a circle in the main room where they had been watching the documentary.

* * *

What seemed like a year had passed in the dream world and they had gotten word that someone was coming for a permanent stay with her people. Who it was they had no idea yet, but they knew she was either a kingdom or a super kingdom (a kingdom made of kingdoms). The ones to meet up with the newcomers had been decided as Edinburgh, Pictland, and Cardiff. The three were standing at the beachside where they were to be coming from. In came the ship. When close enough, someone walked off the ship. It was a female with long black hair and blue eyes. Upon seeing who she is, Edinburgh's eyes widen. "Màthair..." He whispered. Pictland stepped forward. "Welcome. My name is Coinneach Agnew and I represent the kingdom others call either Pictland or Caledonia." She nodded. "And I'm Fland Ingen MacRanald. I'm better known as the kingdom of Dàl Riata." Dàl Riata looked at Edinburgh and Cardiff. "Who might these two be?" "They're personifications like us, though I have no idea which ones yet," Coinneach said. "Ah, I see. Well, as your brother told you, my people and I will be permanent residents here. We appreciate you letting us stay here." Edinburgh looked at Cardiff and she looked back at him. The Welsh female saw the hurt in his eyes that didn't show on his face.

* * *

When the capitals were in a circle, leaning on each other, Scotland pulled out his cell phone and made a group call to those who know magic outside of Amsterdam, Stockholm, and Edinburgh. The others answered the call. "Yeah, what is it?" Came the Russian accented voice of St. Petersburg, Moscow's younger brother. "Yeah, what do you want big brother?" Came the English voice of his _brother_ cousin, England. "It's te capitals tha' spent te night at me place," Allistor said. "What about them?" Asked the Welsh accented voice of his other _brother_ cousin, Wales. "A think somethin happened tae them. They're nae wakin' up. A've done whit A can. Nae use." "We're on our way!" Chorused the two Irish accented voices of Ireland and Northern Ireland. After that, the phone line went dead. Scotland sighed and put his phone in his pocket. He just hoped they would be ok.

* * *

"So, who was it that you three met up with?" Copenhagen asked. "The personification of Dàl Riata. She and her people are the permanent residents," Cardiff said. "Big brother seems to know her." All the other capitals look at the Scotsman and saw the same hurt in his eyes. "Who is she?" Cardiff asked softly. Edinburgh sighed. "She's me mother," Edinburgh told. That made several eyes widen. "Did she have long black hair and blue eyes?" Kabul asked. The Scotsman looked at the Afghani male. "How did ye ken?" He asked. "I saw her before I wound up here," Kabul said. "Only difference is that half of her face to her shoulder was missing. She was asking where her son was. I had no idea it was you." "Nae one did," Edinburgh said. He looked away from the others. He wouldn't go into detail in case either Pictland or Dàl Riata were listening.

* * *

Scotland sat on a chair and looked at the capitals. More specifically, Edinburgh. He had promised to look after his little brother and make sure nothing bad would happen to him. How could he do that when his beloved little brother wouldn't wake up? England, Wales, Ireland, and Northern Ireland were the first ones to show up. The four of them went to the main room to see the Capitalia circle. Scotland stood up and went to his _brothers_. "Ye made it." No one noticed a tear roll down Edinburgh's cheek.

* * *

More time passed, as well as many battles the male capitals joined in on. The females had to stay behind. Not only that, but Pictland and Dàl Riata had married after their kings decided that the two kingdoms would merge. This particular day was different though. Dàl Riata went up to Pictland, whom looked at her when she said his name. "Yes, what is it?" Kiev and Minsk were the ones nearby. "I'm pregnant with your child," Dàl Riata said. That made three sets of eyes widen. A wide smile crossed Pictland's face. "Really?" He asked. Dàl Riata smiled and nodded. "Yeah." Pictland smiled more and laughed.

"I don't believe it! I'm going to be a father!" The Dàl Riatan woman chuckled. He was so excited. It was then that Kiev and Minsk left to go tell the other capitals of what they just found out. "Hey guys, guess what?" Minsk said. "What?" Copenhagen said. " Dàl Riata is pregnant with Pictland's child," Kiev said. "Really?" Stockholm asked. "Yeah!" Both cousins say. In those nine months, the capitals couldn't wait to see the baby, as well as Pictland, Hibernia, and little Dillon. When it came time, the only ones there to witness it was Pictland, Stockholm, and Copenhagen, as both Nordic females were the ones to deliver it. Both females were left to take care of Dàl Riata as Pictland joined the others, holding a little bundle in his arms. You could just see the excitement on his face. The first two to see the newborn baby are Hibernia and Edinburgh. Baby blue eyes looked at the three males before the baby smiled and made a sound of happiness.

"Daidí," Dillon said and tugged on Hibernia's sleeve. "I want to see t'e baby." "Come here you," Hibernia said and picked up the Irish boy so he could see the baby. "His hair is red," Dillon pointed out. Edinburgh looked at Cardiff and she saw the look in his eyes. Something was up. "Big brother Scotland," Edinburgh mouthed to her. Her eyes widened. "Can A hold him?" Edinburgh asked. "Sure," Pictland said and passed the baby to Edinburgh, who gingerly took him and went to his little sister. "So, what are you going to name him?" Hibernia asked. "Allistor," Coinneach said. Four sets of eyes look at Pictland when he said that. Those four being Edinburgh, Cardiff, Dublin, and Belfast. They didn't say anything. The Scotsman passed baby Allistor to Cardiff. "There's somethin A want tae show ye," Edinburgh said to Pictland. "Oh?" Using magic, the blond showed a scene from when his brother had found him as a teen, when he was a slave. "Who is that? He looks a lot like me," Pictland said. "He's yer son, Allistor, all grown up. He found me after A called out tae him. Ever since then, he's been me big brother," Edinburgh told. Pictland looked at Edinburgh when the visual disappeared. "I thought there was something familiar about you."

"A better get going, in case someone comes lookin' fer me," Edinburgh said and turned to leave. As soon as he did, he saw a figure standing a ways away. An all too familiar figure. It was a ginger male with freckles on his face and he was wearing an orange cape. His hair was pulled into a short ponytail and he was wearing clothes of the time they're in. Curious, Edinburgh went up to him. The figure looked at him and smiled. "I knew I would find you here Edinburgh," he said. "Ireland?" Edinburgh asked. A nod from the other. "Yes. Wales is here as well. We came to get you and the other capitals." Edinburgh looked at the other capitals and stuck his fingers in his mouth. Out of nowhere, he gave a shrill whistle. Cardiff gave baby Allistor back to Pictland and the other capitals hurriedly made their way to where Edinburgh is. Another figure soon joined them. This figure has blond hair and a black cape, as well as clothes of the time. When three capitals saw the two, their eyes widen. "Big brother," Cardiff said and went to hug Wales, who hugs back. "Daidí?" Dublin asked. Ireland nodded and held his arms to here. "Baby girl." Dublin smiled and hugged the Irish male.

"We're here to bring you guys back to our normal time," Wales said. "Edinburgh, Amsterdam, Stockholm. We will form a pentagon around the other capitals," Ireland told. The three nod and the five magic users formed a large pentagon around the other capitals. Ireland chanted something in Irish while Wales chanted it in Welsh. A bright light shone and next thing the capitals knew, they were waking up all in a circle in Edinburgh castle. The Scottish capital shook his head and looked up, opening his eyes. The first thing he saw was Scotland. "Big brother!" He exclaimed and hugged the elder Scotsman close. Scotland smiled brightly and hugged Edinburgh. "A love ye," Edinburgh repeated multiple times quietly. At that, Scotland tightened his grip on his younger brother. "An A love ye, wee brother." "A was there when ye were born," Edinburgh admitted quietly. "We have the same mother." That made Scotland's eyes widen.


End file.
